Boy
by RociFri
Summary: Para obtener a Sasuke sólo era necesario pagar un precio. Eso era todo.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

**.**

_**Boy**_

**.**

**.**

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos junto a la barra de la cocina.

Le dolían los pies, podía sentir sus dedos hinchados y palpitando rogándole descanso, casi se arrepiente por haberse puesto tacones tan altos. ¡Casi! Porque la verdad le habían costado una fortuna, a su padre realmente. Y claro que se le veían divinos, solamente ella tenía el poder para hacerlos lucir. Se sintió orgullosa por tener pies tan perfectos.

Después bostezó algo agobiada, acomodándose el flequillo rubio detrás de su oreja derecha, buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga pelirrosa entre toda la muchedumbre de jóvenes alborotados, y no tardó mucho en encontrarla en los brazos de un muchacho que no conocía.

_¡Bah! _Chasqueó la lengua. ¡Hasta la frentona parecía disfrutar más de aquello que nadie más!

No la envidaba, se sentía feliz por ella, sinceramente.

Derrotada, se concentró en el líquido que estaba bebiendo. Si su padre llegara a enterarse de que estaba tomando cerveza, posiblemente la mandaría a un internado en Nebraska, o donde sea que eso quedara. Para su buena suerte, su padre tenía un viaje de negocios por Tokio y no volvería sino hasta dentro de una semana más.

_¡Bah!_ Repitió mentalmente.

Oficialmente, declaraba esa como la peor fiesta que podía existir en todo el mundo, a sus cortos dieciséis.

Se empinó el vaso rojo y brindó porque al menos Sakura tendría compañía esa noche; ya podía escuchar sus gritos emocionados cuando le contara acerca de su aventura, porque por supuesto que Sakura le hablaría con lujo de detalles, y por supuesto que ella querría escucharlo todo.

Bebió todo de un solo golpe, luego otro y otro, y otro, y otro más. Perdió la cuenta después de tres.

Su vista se volvió algo turbia, pero eso no impidió que lo notara a él. Sonrió.

No muy lejos de ella se encontró con la figura del chico más atractivo de todo el instituto. ¡Cómo le fascinaba! Siempre le gustó la forma en que su cabello oscuro caía por su frente, y lo despeinado que era. Le encantaba la manera desinteresada con que miraba a todos, como si no le importaran en lo más mínimo. Le gustaba su aura por siempre misteriosa.

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico perfecto para ella, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre lo quiso, y desde muy niña estaba profundamente enamorada de ese estúpido.

Crujió los dientes y frunció el ceño, aventando el vaso rojo a un contenedor de basura. ¡Ese estúpido!

Sí, era el mayor estúpido de toda la escuela. ¡No! Lo era de todo el universo.

Jamás, nunca había volteado ni una sola vez para mirarla, a pesar de que hacía todo por atraer su atención, él siempre se apartaba como si ella contagiara la peste o algo así. ¡Agh! Ahora lo odiaba, y bastante.

No importaba que ella fuera la chica más hermosa, la de mejor cuerpo, e incluso, la de mejores notas (cuarto lugar de la clase), porque estaba distante todo el tiempo, fingiendo que ella no existía en la mayoría de las veces. ¡Estaba ciego y era estúpido!

Pero ya era momento exacto de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar. Ella misma se aseguraría de hacerle ver a Sasuke Uchiha lo muy equivocado que estaba con respecto a ella.

Caminó decidida, un poco tambaleante por el alcohol, pero con elegante determinación.

—¡Hey, estúpido!

Lo llamó con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a ella, la miró confundido un poco, no obstante, rápidamente se dio la espalda como si nada.

—Sí, te hablo a ti. Uchiha-estúpido —Sasuke se quedó callado, y ella supo de inmediato que estaba ignorándola, lo notó por su forma tosca con la que evitaba mirarla—. ¡Ya basta!

Casi gritó, y algunos chicos ebrios voltearon a mirarlos.

Sasuke bufó irritado, girándose bruscamente hacia ella y tomándola por la muñeca, provocando que ella se quejara.

—¿Qué quieres? —le gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

Logró deshacer el agarre de Sasuke y palpó su muñeca con las marcas rojas que sus largos y delgados dedos habían dejado, entonces se molestó aún más. ¡Quién se creía que era para tratarla así!

—Te crees muy especial ¿eh? —Sasuke elevó una ceja, y pronto transformó su semblante en mueca de fastidio—. Te crees el chico más perfecto de todos los tiempos, solamente porque eres lo suficientemente guapo para tener a todas las niñas bobas a tus pies. ¡Bah!

Sasuke la observó como si de pronto hubiera despertado un mínimo de curiosidad, sin desvanecer la rudeza de sus facciones.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses de mí —se encogió de hombros, haciéndola enfurecer, como si se divirtiera con ello.

—Tsk. ¡Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco! —volvió a gritar, y Sasuke le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano. ¡No se dejaría! Le mordió en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, clavándole los colmillos, solamente así podría sentir un poco el dolor que él tanto le había causado con sus rechazos, o eso intuyó.

—¡Agh! Estás loca —se apartó rápidamente, masajeando la parte lastimada, irritado hasta el cien—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Ino?

—A ti, estúpido.

Sasuke permaneció quieto, meditando sus dos únicas palabras. Cuando Ino se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió las lágrimas de la vergüenza asomarse por sus ojos, pero las reprimió con toda su fuerza.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesta a echarse a correr. Sin embargo, cuando sus pies apenas se movieron unos centímetros, Sasuke la capturó por el codo.

Tenía los ojos clavados en cualquier parte que no fuera ella, y se mojó los labios varias veces antes de hablar.

—Tengo un precio —susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, no porque no escuchara sino porque no entendía.

—Si quieres tenerme, tienes que pagar.

Ino separó las cejas y sus orbes se abrieron súbitamente. ¿Sasuke se estaba ofreciendo? No comprendía a qué podría estarse refiriendo. Qué tipo de persona cobraba por estar con alguien… ¡Oh!

—¡¿Sasuke eres un…?!

—¡Shhh! —abochornado, cercioró que nadie estuviera rondando—. ¿Quieres o no?

Ino se sonrojó hasta la frente.

—Yo… —balbuceó meditabunda, sintiendo la piel cosquillear donde Sasuke aún la sujetaba.

Asintió.

**…**

Sasuke no perdía el tiempo.

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los suyos, se perdió, completamente. No pudo pensar coherentemente por minutos. Solamente sentía el dulce y embriagante sabor de los labios de Sasuke devorando los suyos.

El segundo beso fue mucho más intenso. Su lengua entró en su boca y la exploró profundamente, tanto que sintió un poco de pena. La electricidad comenzaba a viajar por cada célula de su cuerpo, y a veces jadeaba porque no podía soportar la intensidad con la que comía su boca.

El tercer beso la dejó sin aliento. Sasuke se robó su respiración cuando la tomó de la nuca y la llevó a la cama. Su respiración se agitó.

Sasuke no paraba de besarla, y pronto sus manos tocaron sus muslos dentro de la falda, apretándolos con desesperación. Él también soltaba pequeños quejidos entre cada beso y cada roce, parecía que estaba disfrutando de su piel.

El cabello oscuro de Sasuke le hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando descendió por su cuello con besos húmedos, llegando a su escote, succionando con fuerza la piel desnuda.

Ino gimió.

Entonces Sasuke bajó la tela de su escote y dejó al descubierto su pezón derecho. Sonrió satisfecho, y sin pedir permiso lo besó delicadamente. Ino cerró los ojos al descubrir la saliva que Sasuke dejaba al llevárselo a la boca.

Casi se volvió loca cuando lo mordió.

Sasuke continuó besando el cuerpo de Ino, sobre la tela de su blusa, bajando todavía más. Subió rápidamente su falda hasta la cintura, y sin mirarla a la cara, hizo a un lado la tela de sus bragas.

Ino apretó los puños.

—¡Sasuke, hazlo!

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Me pagaste para darte placer.

Hundió su boca directamente en la intimidad de Ino, besando delicadamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de su vagina y saboreando el dulce néctar que florecía de Ino.

Gritó como loca, jalando los cabellos de Sasuke, resaltando sus uñas pintadas entre la oscuridad.

—¡Oh, sí!

Siguió unos minutos más, succionando y besando cada pliegue, hasta que percibió el líquido derramándose de su interior. Sasuke se separó con la boca empapada, limpiando con su lengua los rastros que se habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

Ino lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo desesperadamente, sin importarle que Sasuke tenía su propio sabor.

Él abrió sus piernas y se frotó encima de ella. Ino tocó el cielo al sentir el bulto, bien erecto, rozando contra su intimidad. Gimió su nombre, y ayudó a Sasuke a deshacerse de su ropa.

—Sasuke… yo nunca lo he hecho antes.

El chico se sorprendió.

—Entonces seré el mejor que puedas tener.

Sin avisarle, la penetró de una sola estocada. Ino chilló con violencia y lo maldijo mil veces. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Esperó un momento a que parara de insultarlo para poder comenzar a embestirla.

Fue aumentando la velocidad, gimiendo junto con Ino, tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente. Ino disfrutaba ver a Sasuke de esa manera, jamás imaginó que su cuerpo de adolescente fuera tan excitante, y la cara que ponía al cogérsela se deformaba con el placer. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

Disfrutó del sonido de sus genitales chocando, y chilló a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Sasuke salió de su cuerpo y derramó su orgasmo en el cuerpo de Ino.

Ino rió satisfecha y Sasuke se acostó a su lado, rendido.

—Quédate esta noche —susurró en su oído.

Sasuke asintió.

Tal vez lo hacía porque había pagado por él. Pero no importaba, después de todo, Ino consiguió que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

Ella había ganado.

.

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Gracias por leer!

(Recientemente cree una pagina en fb, agradecía enormemente que le dieran like. Me buscan como: RociFri).


End file.
